Remember Me
by Usa
Summary: Someone gets amnesia, someone else gets upset... and sick... Please R
1. Default Chapter

Title: Remember Me  
  
Author: Usa (Usako0@aol.com)  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all related characters are property of Takecuchi Naoko, TOEI Animations, and Bandai Entertainment  
  
Notes: Thanks for choosing to read my fic! I'm going to type up a chapter every day (I'm not sure how many chapters there are going to be yet...) Well, the fic is actually finished, I just wrote it out so as long as I get some reviews here and there I'll post something each day. ^_^  
  
ENJOY!  
  
~Usa  
  
*******************  
  
"Tuxdo Kamen-sama!" Sailor Moon cried out in fear. She was too far to get to him in time, and the youma was too fast. She watched in horror as her prince was blind-sided by the creature and fall ten feet to the ground.  
  
"IIIEEE!!!" Her moon sigil appeared as she screamed in anguish. In flash of light, the youma was dusted.  
  
Usagi rushed over to his side where Ami was tending to him. "He's alive," she told everyone. "However, he probably has a concussion."  
  
Usagi looked at Mamoru's face. He had a gash above his eye. "Mamo-chan..." she whispered. The other Senshi stood quietly behind waiting to be support for their Princess.  
  
Mamoru groaned. Opening his eyes, he saw a beautiful girl with the most amazing blue eyes. However, he had no clue who she was. He turned to his left. "Mercury," he said, "what happened?"  
  
"A youma, Mamo-chan," Usagi replied, wondering why he wasn't looking at her. However, she pushed it out of her mind. "I'm so glad you're all right!" she exclaimed, hugging him.  
  
He gently pushed her away. Usagi was confused. "Mamo-chan?"  
  
"Sumimasen, but I don't know you. Don't address me so informally."  
  
Usagi felt as if someone had punched her in the stomach. She barely felt Minako's hand on her shoulder. Before she could say anything, he turned to Ami again. His hand reached over to caress her face. Ami blushed furiously, but she didn't move for fear she'd frighten him.  
  
*Mamoru-san must have selective amnesia.* She thought grimly.  
  
"Ami-chan..." Usagi's voice broke through her thoughts. Ami saw the pain and sadness in her friend's eyes. She nodded. "Mamoru-san, I am not your girlfriend," she explained. Ami pointed to Usagi. "Usagi-chan is. She's your Princess."  
  
He looked back at the pig-tailed blonde. "That can't be right, I don't remember ever seeing her before."  
  
Usagi slowly stood up, eyeing Mamoru in disbelief. "Demo..." Tears streamed down her face. She smiled sadly. "I'll leave you alone for now. We'll help you to remember."  
  
"Matte, Usagi-chan!" Minako exclaimed.  
  
"Iie," Makoto said. "Give her some time alone."  
  
Ami eyed the masked man sitting next to her. "Who is that?" he asked confused. He only remember four Senshi. The girl didn't look remotely familiar. "Why does she look so sad?" 


	2. 2

***************  
Remember Me  
  
Part 2  
  
By: Usa (Usako0@aol.com)  
  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
  
Notes: I'm sorry these two parts were so short. I'm going to get the longer chapter up soon, I promise! Remember, reviews=parts faster! ^_^ Also, for those who were wondering, Usagi and Mamoru do NOT end up with other people... Thank you, drive thru!  
  
***************  
  
Usagi trudged slowly through the rain. She was delaying the inevitable, she knew. The minute she arrived home Luna would be asking her a dozen questions about the youma and a dozen more about Mamoru.  
  
"Mamo-chan..."  
  
Finally, she did arrive home. Usagi opened the front door and removed her shoes. She was shivering from the cold. Luna was about to say something when Ikuko rushed over to her. "Usagi! Baby, what's the matter?"  
  
Usagi's bottom lip trembled. "He... he doesn't remember me."  
  
"Nani?" Ikuko gave her daughter a hug and noticed that the gir was shaking. "Kami, you're freezing! Lets get you out of these wet clothes. Shingo stopped them in the hall. He was about to pick on Usagi but then he noticed her lifeless expression. It really scared him. "Shingo, get some towels for me, please."  
  
"Hai, Mama," he replied.  
  
Ikuko led Usagi to her bedroom and had her sit. "Usa, it'll be easier for the both of us if you help me out here. You have to get out of these clothes before you get..."  
  
"ACHOOOO!"  
  
"...sick."  
  
Ten minutes later, Ikuko was getting Usagi into bed. "Mama," Shingo said, coming into the room, "Papa's on the phone."  
  
"Tell him I'm busy right now. Oh, and find out when he'll be back from the conference." Shingo nodded and left the room. "Usagi, tell me what happened."  
  
"He... he got hurt."  
  
"Who did?"  
  
"Mamo-chan..."  
  
Ikuko nodded. "He's the one who doesn't remember you?"  
  
Tears formed in Usagi's eyes. "He got hurt... I'm the only one he can't remember. And he thinks Ami-chan is his girlfriend..."  
  
Ikuko held Usagi tightly, trying to ease her daughter's pain. 


	3. 3

********************  
  
Remember Me  
  
Part 3  
  
By: Usa (Usako0@aol.com)  
  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
  
********************  
  
Notes: Here's the next installment! Let me know what you think! ^_^  
  
The Senshi had dropped Mamoru off at Motoki's apartment. He was confused. He knew who he was, who Motoki and his sister were as well as the four Senshi. However, the girl with the beautiful blue eyes was a mystery to him. "Who is she?" he asked himself.  
  
"Mamoru-kun?" Motoki stared at him. The Senshi mentioned that he had selective amnesia. "She's your girlfriend, Tsukino Usagi. You call her Usako."  
  
Mamoru shook his head. "Iie, Motoki, my girlfriend is Ami-chan, you know that."  
  
"Ami-san is Usagi's friend," Motoki replied. He excused himself when the phone rang. "Moshi moshi..."  
  
"Motoki-san, Ami desu."  
  
He sighed. "Konbanwa... It's worse than I thought. I don't know how we're going to get his memories back, Ami-san."  
  
"Neither do I, but we have another problem."  
  
"Usa?"  
  
"Hai, she's sick. And she told her okaasan that she won't eat or drink anything until Mamoru-san remembers her."  
  
Motoki was shocked. "Kami, that could take months! He may not ever remember her!"  
  
"I know..."  
  
******************  
  
Usagi lay shivering under the blankets. She had a fever, her nose was stuffed, and her throat was on fire. None of that could compare to the pain she felt in her heart. If Mamo-chan couldn't remember her, what was the point of living?  
  
*Stop thinking like that, Usagi! You're being selfish! Think about the future!*  
  
She wondered if there would still be a Crystal Tokyo... or Chibiusa... That thought made the pain in her heart grow more. Usagi felt so weak and so lost...  
  
******************  
  
"How is Usagi doing, Ikuko-san?"  
  
Ikuko sighed. "Rei, I just don't know! I can't get her to eat anything. She's so depressed... and sick. If Mamoru-san doesn't regain his memories of her, I don't know what she'll do."  
  
"Mama," Shingo said. "Papa's on the phone. He just got your message."  
  
"Domo, Shingo, I'll be right there." She turned to Rei. "Why don't you go on up."  
  
Rei nodded and headed upstairs. She knocked on the door. When Usagi didn't answer, she walked in. It was dark and all the curtains were drawn. Rei knelt next to her friend. Usagi's face was pale and Rei could see the tear tracks on the girl's face. "Usagi..." she whispered, placing a hand on her forehead. She jerked her hand away from the heat. "Kami... Ikuko-san!"  
  
Ikuko rushed into Usagi's room. "Nani? What's wrong?"  
  
"She's burning up!"  
  
Ikuko stood over the bed. "Usagi!" she exclaimed, waking her daughter. "Sweetheart, get up please."  
  
"Mama? Rei-chan?" Usagi moaned. She was so tired and just wanted to go back to sleep.  
  
"Iie, Usagi, come on. We have to get you to the hospital."  
  
"I'm fine right here, Mama... There's no point..."  
  
"Usagi! Don't you dare give up on us, do you hear me!" Ikuko cried  
  
Rei came into view. "Usagi, do this for me... your friends."  
  
Usagi nodded weakly as Rei and Ikuko helped her up. Her limbs weren't working well and her was pounding. "Mama... I'm so tired."  
  
"Everything will be all right, my musume," Ikuko replied, eyeing Rei.  
  
The Miko sighed... *We hope.*  
  
***************  
  
Mamoru stared at Motoki's grim face as he hung up the phone. "Is something wrong, Motoki?"  
  
"Usagi-chan is very sick," he replied.  
  
"Oh... Will she be all right?"  
  
Motoki shrugged. "I hope so. We need to help you to remember. I think that would be a better cure than any doctor could give her."  
  
"Then tell me a little bit about her. What's she like, how does she act? Maybe it might trigger something in my brain."  
  
Motoki began with how the two met and couldn't stand each other. He then explained (to the best of his knowledge) how they fell in love. "You might want to ask Ami-tachi about that. They're really good friends of Usagi-chan. Perhaps we can go see them later today?"  
  
"Sounds like a good idea. I have a thought that's forming but I think they would be able to answer it better than you could... no offense!"  
  
Motoki laughed. "None taken. What do you say we head over to Crown's for a bite to eat then visit the girls?"  
  
"Great!"  
  
***************  
  
Usagi lay uncomfortable in the hospital bed. She felt like she was sticking to the sheets. "This is what you get for running around in the cold rain, baka," she muttered to herself. Her throat stung and her chest throbbed as coughs wracked her entire body.  
  
"Usagi-chan?" a hesitant voice said from the door. Usagi looked up to see Ami, Minako, and Makoto enter. She smiled weakly as they came up to her.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Minako asked.  
  
Usagi coughed again. "I've been better..." She paused a moment. "Ano... have any of you talked to Mamo-chan?"  
  
The girls stared at one another for a few minutes. Finally Ami spoke up. "Not personally. He's been staying with Motoki-san. He... he hasn't remembered you yet, Usagi-chan." Ami hung her head. "Gomen nasai! I..."  
  
"Ami-chan, it's not your fault," Usagi said, taking her friends hand. "It's just... I feel so lost without him. I don't know what to do with myself." She yawned then began coughing again. "I feel like crap!"  
  
Makoto smiled. "The doctor mentioned something about coming in here soon with some medicine. Oh, and we heard someone's coming to visit you soon."  
  
"Nani? Who?" There was a knock at the door and Kenji came into the room. "Papa!" Usagi exclaimed. Of course, this sent another coughing fit through.  
  
"Usagi," he replied, kissing his daughter's forehead. He gasped at the heat. Luckily her fever wasn't as high as Ikuko said it had been. "Would you mind if I sit with you for a while?"  
  
"I'd love for you to, Papa!"  
  
Minako announced that they would be leaving. "It's late and we do have school tomorrow."  
  
"That's right, "Ami said. "Usagi-chan I'll be sure to bring your homework."  
  
Usagi waved her hand. "Don't worry about that stuff, Ami-chan. I won't be able to concentrate on it anyway."  
  
"Now, Usa, you know you have to do your homework. Myself or your okaasan will help you with it if you can't concentrate on it." He turned to Ami. "Arigatou, Ami-san."  
  
"It's no problem at all, Tsukino-san," she answered with a bow. "Oyasumi, Usagi-chan!"  
  
"Oyasumi, minna!"  
  
Kenji smiled at Usagi. "You have some very kind friends, darling."  
  
"Don't I know it, Papa!" 


	4. 4

*******************  
  
Remember Me  
  
Part 4  
  
By: Usa (Usako0@aol.com)  
  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
  
*******************  
  
Author's notes: I am so sorry this was delayed! I had some family things to take care of then I got so busy with work. There is definately another chapter, maybe two, but it'll depend if you guys think this is still slow- glowing. The plot, that is, not me getting the fic out... ^^;; ~Usa  
  
*************  
  
It was around two in the morning when Usagi woke up from her fever induced dream. She looked to her right to see that her father had left, hospital rules and all. She was shivering and noticed that her blankets had fallen off the side of the bed. "Oi..." she muttered, slowly getting up. Her head was pounding and everything was spinning.  
  
Sliding, Usagi bent down to pick up the blanket... and fell right to the floor. Luckily, a nurse came in just as she did. "Usagi-chan!" she exclaimed, rushing to the fallen girl.  
  
"Gomen, Furika-san," Usagi mumbled. She still had no energy.  
  
"It's all right, dear." Furika helped her back onto the bed and covered her. She checked Usagi's temperature. "Usagi-chan, when you get sick, you get sick! 103.3. We need to get some more fluids in you and some more medicine."  
  
Usagi nodded as Furika went to the door. "Ne, Furika-san." She turned to Usagi. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Certainly."  
  
"If someone gets amnesia and doesn't remember you. How can... how do you get them to?"  
  
Furika smiled sadly at Usagi. She new what had happened to the girl's boyfriend. Well, not the part about the youma and him being Tuxedo Kamen... "First of all, you take it one day at a time. It'll be hard, but in the end, when he remembers, it'll be the happiest day of your life!"  
  
"But... but what happens if he never remembers you?"  
  
"You can't think like that, Usagi-chan." Furika shook her head. "Stop worrying about this right now, dear. You concentrate on getting yourself well, then you can concentrate on him. I'll be right back."  
  
"I don't want to concentrate on me..." Usagi choked out.  
  
********************  
  
Two days later, Usagi's fever was finally gone. The doctors were allowing her to leave. As she got dressed, she thought about what Nurse Furika had told her. "'You concentrate on getting yourself well then, you can concentrate on him...'"  
  
"Mamo-chan, I will help you to remember! Even if it takes the rest of our livs!"  
  
Ikuko entered the room. "Ready, sweetheart?"  
  
"Hai, Mama," Usagi replied. "Ready for some pancakes!"  
  
"Of course, Usa!" Ikuko said with a laugh. "I knew you'd want some so I left your Papa at home making some. He probably has about a dozen made up for... If Shingo doesn't grab them all."  
  
Usagi grasped her mother's hand. "Well, what are we waiting for then! Lets go home!"  
  
Later that day, Ikuko allowed Usagi to go to Hikawa Shrine. However, Shingo had to take her. She didn't complain because she was happy enough to be out of bed. Shingo wasn't in a very good mood, though.  
  
When the two arrived, Shingo muttered something about being at a friend's house. Usagi nodded, knowing he wouldn't be too far. "I'll see you in an hour, Shingo. Arigatou!" She giggled as he stormed off.  
  
"Usagi-chan!" a voice exclaimed from the top of the stairs. Usagi looked up to to see Minako. She ran up.  
  
"Konbanwa, Minako-chan!"  
  
"When did you get out of the hospital?" Minako asked, hugging her friend.  
  
"This afternoon. Mama wanted me to rest before I came over and I wanted to surprise you all."  
  
Ami joined them, Makoto and Rei following. "Usagi-chan," she said. "You could have had us come over. We don't want you to strain yourself."  
  
"Oh, Ami-chan," Usagi said, rolling her eyes. "I'm fine."  
  
Makoto agreed. "She's right, Usagi-chan."  
  
"Leave her alone, guys," Rei replied. Everyone stared at her in shock for a few minutes, then burst into laughter.  
  
"It's good to see you up and about, Usagi."  
  
She was about to respond when Motoki appeared with Mamoru right behind him. "Mamo-ru-san," she whispered.  
  
Motoki nodded a hello to the girls, his eyes on Usagi. "Usa-chan, konbanwa." He obviously didn't expect to see her.  
  
Usagi didn't say anything because she and Mamoru were staring at each other. Usagi had tears in her eyes because Mamoru still couldn't remember her. 


	5. 5

***************  
  
Remember Me  
  
Part 5  
  
By Usa  
  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
  
***************  
  
  
  
Usagi asked if everyone could leave them alone for awhile. As soon as everyone piled out, most likely listening in, she sat on the floor. She invited Mamoru to do the same. She was finally able to break the uncomfortable silence after a few minutes.  
  
"Mamoru-san." She sighed that name sounded so unfamiliar on her tongue, but if 'Mamo-chan' made him uncomfortable, she wouldn't call him that. "I want to try to help you to remember who you are. What have you heard from everyone else so far?"  
  
Well, he already knew that he wasTuxedo Kamen and they were the Senshi. No one outside of the group knew about this. Not even Motoki. He remembered Luna and Artemis as well. "For some reason, I don't remember seeing you as the Princess I fell in love with." He gulped when he saw the expression on her face. It was a look of horror and pain. "Sumimasen, I didn't mean to upset you like that."  
  
"It's all right," Usagi said with a shake of her head. "I understand. I just wonder how it is that you remember Ami-chan as your Princes." Usagi thought a moment. "Oh, nevermind, I know how someone could think that."  
  
"How so?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"Ami-chan is everything I'm not. She's smart, she's beautiful, and talented in a number of things I could never be. She may not be the strongest of Senshi, but she's the most resourceful."  
  
Mamoru looked the girl in eyes again. *So much pain... and I'm the cause of it.*  
  
"Usa--"  
  
"Iie, really... I think I just need some time away until you start remembering me. The girls can fill you in on everything and Luna and Artemis will help." She stood up to face him. How she wanted to kiss him on the lips and feels his arms around her. "I'll see you around. Oyasumi!" With a bow, she was gone.  
  
"Oyasumi, Usa. I hope I can take away the pain you're feeling."  
  
**  
  
Usagi said good night to her friends and met Shingo at the bottom of the Shrine stairs. "Ready, Shingo?"  
  
"Hai, Usagi," Shingo answered. He was a bit taken aback by the expression on his sister's face as well as the tears. "Usagi, daijobou?"  
  
"Nani? Oh, hai."  
  
Shingo nodded, not convinced. He then did something Usagi never thought he would: he took her hand in his. "Onee-san, everything will be all right, you'll see!"  
  
*******************  
  
Usagi was not in a cheerful mood despite the sunny day. She had a horrible headache from crying all night long and to top it all off, she had to go to a Senshi meeting. She didn't mind meeting with her friends, but for some reason, Rei had the idea that Mamoru should go too. Why did she have to invite him to it? He never did before he got hurt. Usagi stopped thinking about it because it made her head hurt more.  
  
Since she was early, she headed for her favorite spot in the park. That's where she found Luna and Artemis. "Konichiwa," she said to them.  
  
"Konichiwa, Usagi-chan," Luna replied. Artemis was taking a nap under the cherry blossom tree. "How are you today?"  
  
"I've been better."  
  
Luna nodded, not pressing any further. "What have you been up to today?"  
  
"Well, I just got up about an hour ago so the only thing I did was eat about 20 pancakes that Mama made for me," Usagi told her. Luna stared at her. "Nani?"  
  
"Usagi-chan, you shouldn't eat so much. We don't need a fat queen."  
  
Artemis' eyes shot open. "Luna!" he hissed.  
  
Usagi glared at Luna. "Gomen nasai, Usagi-chan!" the cat exclaimed. "That wasn't supposed to be said out loud..."  
  
"Kami, and you think that all the time I eat something?!"  
  
"Iie, gomen! I shouldn't even be thinking things like that!" Luna bowed. "Sumimasen, Princess!"  
  
"I forgive you, Luna," Usagi said.  
  
Luna and Artemis realized that Usagi just wasn't in the mood for a drawn out grudge. And who would be when the man you loved forgot only you.  
  
"Luna!" a voice called. A male voice.  
  
Usagi looked up to see Mamoru heading their way. *Not today!* she said to herself.  
  
"Hai, Mamoru-san," Luna answered, glancing at Usagi. The girl had gone as white as a sheet.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that I won't be able--" Before Mamoru could finish, he tripped over Artemis, banging his head on the tree.  
  
"Mamo-chan!" Usagi cried, rushing over to him. A bruise was forming on his forehead. "Baka, you've been hanging around me too much!"  
  
"Usako?"  
  
"Mamo-chan?" she said, hesitantly.  
  
"Usako." He looked around. "Where am I?"  
  
"In the park. You tripped over Artemis," she told him, trying to stifle a giggle.  
  
"I tripped over Artemis!?" he repeated, sitting up with Usagi's help.  
  
"Haaii..."  
  
**  
  
As the two talked, Luna turned to Artemis. "Come on, we should tell the others that Mamoru-san is back to normal."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, don't run off so fast, Luna. I'm in pain!"  
  
"Oi, men are such babies!"  
  
"Hey, you try surviving after having a 200-something pound human fall on top of you! Then we'll see who the baby is!"  
  
"Shut up, Artemis."  
  
**  
  
"Gomen ne, Usako. I didn't realize that I had hurt you."  
  
"You couldn't have, Mamo-chan. It's not your fault."  
  
He brushed a piece of hair from her eyes. "Are you sure you're better from the flu?"  
  
"Haaii, I'm fine. Especially now that you're back!" The two stood up. "Demo, next time you feel the urge to become ditzy like me, give me a heads up."  
  
Mamoru laughed. "I will, Usako. I will."  
  
**********************  
  
Well, that's the end... I hope it's not too abrupt... ^^;; Please read and review! 


End file.
